The discussion of the background of the invention herein is included to explain the context of the invention. This is not to be taken as an admission that any of the material referred to was published, known or part of the common general knowledge at the priority date of any of the claims.
Myopia may have severe long term consequences on the eye that may even result in blindness. It appears that for most individuals, in particular for children, the myopia condition of the eye tends to increase with time.
It is therefore crucial to slow or stop the progression of myopia, as the severity of its consequences is linked to the severity of the final myopia that is reached by the patient.
Recent studies point out natural light can help slow down myopia progression. In particular, it has been observed that outdoors activities slow down myopia progression.
However, when individual and in particular children spend time outdoors, their eyes are also exposed to harmful light (UV, blue light). Solar lenses protect the eyes from the harmful effects of natural light but also appear to decrease the benefits of the outdoor activities on the myopia progression.
Therefore, there is a need for an optical device that provides protection for the eye from the harmful wavelength of natural light and maintains or even enhances the benefit of outdoor activity on myopia progression.
A goal of the present invention is to provide such an optical device.